Stuck by Candy
by Imagination
Summary: Batman finally gets caught with no conceivable way out. With no one to save him, Bruce must find one who is capable. (this is my first fic, hope you like it. Also, I experimented with writing in first and third person, so the story maybe a tad rough)


Disclaimer: Batman, Bruce, Terry, Dana, Max..... are all the property of DC Comics. Yeah, so don't sue me.  
  
Summary: Batman finally gets caught with no conceivable way out. With no one to save him, Bruce must find one who is capable. Is this the time Max steps out of the shadows and into the role of Batgirl and maybe even more???  
  
  
  
  
Stuck By Candy  
by Imagination  
Note: The words in italics are the revealing and sometimes witty comments Terry makes in his mind that are not apart of the general narration or dialogue.  
  
"Terry, where have you been. I've been waiting thirty minutes." Dana said leaning against the light pole, clearly agitated.  
"Sorry Dana. Mr. Wayne had some last minute things for me to do." I said with apology written across my face. It seems like every time we go out, I face the same question.  
"It's always Mr. Wayne. It's about time for you to look for another job - or another girlfriend." Dana said standing with her hand on her hip. There goes that pose again. I've seen it too many times, and it's getting tired.  
"You know my mom likes that I have this job. She says it keeps me out of trouble. True she doesn't like that I'm late all the time, but she gets over it. Why can't you?"  
"Because we're in a relationship Terry. A relationship between two people. " Dana said holding up two fingers. Uh oh not the fingers. "Not Terry, Dana, and Mr. Wayne."  
"You know how important this job is to me, Dana."  
"Yeah, but what about me. I'm not important enough to ask for a few days off?"  
"It's not that simple." Okay this has really gotten old. I'll admit it. Our relationship is on the rocks. I can't remember the last time we had a conversation that didn't involve the words Mr. Wayne, late, and important. "You know, Dana, maybe we've been at this for too long. Maybe it's time for us to forget about it."  
Dang, Terry, there you go saying stuff on impulse again. But you know what? I don't even care anymore. I just don't.  
"Maybe it is." she said walking toward her apartment building.  
  
* * *  
"Hey look, Terry, I'll talk to her okay?" Max said cradling the phone. She was hanging upside down on her bed looking at the colored fibers of the carpet. She ran her hand along them. Light going forward, dark coming back.  
"No, I think this is it for us. Every few months we have the same argument. I think we're just looking for different things now." Boy, Terry, you have never lied.  
"Okay, Terry, your call. But hey, how about we go to Cheezy Dan's grab a pizza and take your mind off the whole situation."   
"Sure, I'll be over there in a few." It was always good talking to Max. I tell her about every argument Dana and I have. Then she'll go put herself in our business and tell Dana a whole bunch of stuff I may or may not have said, and we'd be back together by the end of the week. But not this time, baby.   
* * *  
  
  
Max and I sat at our usual table and ordered our usual pizza. We always got an extra large pan pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni. For a little girl Max sure could eat.  
"So do you really mean that it's over for you and Dana? Do you really mean it?" she said while picking up the pepperoni that was trying to fall off her pizza. Is hell hot?  
"Yeah, it's over for real. I mean the relationship has become pointless. We never move forward, we just sit here and argue about me being late and her being important." I said, stuffing some cheese in my mouth.  
"Well, I don't think it's too much for a girl to actually want to see her guy. I mean, isn't that what you relationship types do?" Max was stirring her soda with a straw.  
"Yeah but she knows what I do. Can't she just understand that I can't be there all the time?" Or on time for that matter.   
"I guess she should be used to it by now." Thank you! "But I can see where she is coming from. Maybe you're right. You guys just go 'round and 'round in circles." Yeah, like a freakin' merry-go-round.  
* * *  
"So that's what he meant." I said feeling rather dumb. Why does she have to be so dang smart?  
"Yeah, I bet a lot of people missed that one." Max said trying not to look smug.   
"But you got it right didn't you?" I've been hanging around Max so long that I really didn't need to ask that question.  
"Of course." Max said and then gave a little smirk. See? "But I'm just glad finals are over and we are out for the summer."  
"Yeah, I can relax for a while - at least during the day." I said looking at the ground. The ground had become one of my favorite places to look nowadays. We are like best friends. The ground never changes. It always stays gray. You can talk to it all day, and it never talks back.  
"Lucky you with the 24 hour job." Max said with a playful punch. "Hey while we're over here, I want to pick up some candy from that new store."  
"Everybody's been talking about that place. They say the candy's almost addictive. I would like to try some, but you know how Bruce is." Tyrant. "I'll wait outside, too much temptation."  
Max walked inside the little candy store. She looked around at all the candy looking for her favorite kind. When she found the spot, there weren't anymore. Terry was outside still looking at the ground.  
"Excuse me," she asked the clerk. "Do have anymore Chewy Zones. There all gone."  
"Yes they're in the back. They sell out fast you know. Could you come back with me to get the box. It's kind of heavy."  
"Sure." Max followed the little clerk to the back of the store.   
  
I glanced at my watch wondering what was taking her so long. Max always taking her time, walking likes she rules the world. I kind of liked that about her though.  
Max followed the clerk farther and farther back into the store. Max was beginning to get suspicious until the little clerk finally stooped down. But suddenly he grabbed her arm and started to pull her to the back exit. For a little guy he was rather strong.  
"Hey, let go of me!' Max said struggling.  
"I wonder what's taking her so lon-"  
"Terry!' Max yelled.  
Great. Just great.   
"Max!" I ran through the store and reached the back exit. Two men were trying to shove Max into a car. I knocked one over the head and kicked the other. I grabbed Max's hand and turned to run. But suddenly I was pinned against the wall of the building. I was stuck to the building by a web of a sticky pink substance. Max turned to try to help me.  
"Run! I'll be ok." I yelled. Max hesitated but started to run. Man, I wasn't for real! Max turned back in just enough time to see the men stuffing Terry into the car and drive away.  
* * *  
Max ran back to her apartment and called Bruce Wayne. Max was sitting on the sofa, shaking and crying.  
"What is it Max?" Bruce said, slightly annoyed. He never liked that Max had his home phone number.  
"They got Terry." Max said panting. "They took him."  
"They who?" Bruce asked, a little more interested.  
"I shouldn't have left him. Why did I leave?" Max said covering her face with her hands.  
"MAX!" Bruce shouted. "Look I'll be right over.  
* * *  
Max was now silent riding in Bruce's car. She felt awful for leaving Terry.   
"Now who are these people you were talking about?" Bruce said staring at the road.  
"The people who work at the new candy store. We had stopped there on the way from getting some pizza. I went in to get the candy and they tried to shove me in the car. Terry heard me yell and came to rescue me. Then they stuck him to the wall with this pink stuff. Terry told me to leave and that he would be okay. But I shouldn't ha-'  
"Did you get the license plate number?"  
"No, I don't think it had one. Hey what are you doing...." Max was suddenly asleep.  
* * *  
Bruce and Max had finally arrived at the batcave. Bruce took the awaking Max and set her in a chair. He walked over to the computer.  
"Where am I?" Max said sleepily. She looked around and noticed all the stalagmites on the ceiling. She forward and saw a massive computer. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see the dark shapes of a laboratory.   
"You're in the Batcave. Now where is the candy store you were talking about located?"  
"About 2 blocks from my house."  
"I have pulled up a profile of the owners. Are these the men?"  
"That one is. I wonder why and where they took Terry?"  
"My guess is to the factory that sends them the candy. That's the only thing I've come up with. Nobody would ever expect candy store clerks to be kidnappers."  
"Okay, but how are we going to get Terry?"  
"Well, I have his suit here. I was doing some minor repairs. I tried his cell phone and no answer."  
"So he's stuck with nothing but himself." Max said looking at the floor. The ground was beginning to become Max's good friend too.  
"Maybe."  
  
....to be continued  
* * *  
Bruce lead Max to another section of the cave. Max looked in awe as she saw all the gadgets the batcave held. He turned on the lights to reveal the other suits he made. She saw Terry's suit and then an older version of it. Farther down she saw an old batgirl suit, and then a new one.  
"Oh no. You're not thinking-"  
"There's no other way. You think I can save him? You are his only hope. You are smart and athletic and you know."  
"Couldn't find a better candidate, huh?" Max said stepping forward to get a closer look .  
"Plus you're always wanting to help out even though we don't want you to. Now is your chance."  
"Yeah, being a hero seemed glamorous then but-" she said with a tremble in her voice.  
"Now that it really involves you,"  
"It's scary." Max sat down in a chair and buried her face in her hands. Never before had she been faced with such a difficult decision. This decision could cost her her life, and even if she and Terry made it out, her life as she knew it would be dead.  
"Well are you going to do it or not?" Bruce said looking away from her.   
"I suppose I have no choice." She said as she looked Bruce in the eyes. This had become her fate.  
Bruce unlocked the case with the suit in it. He carefully took it out piece by piece. "You can change in there."  
* * *  
Bruce waited patiently as Max changed. Max emerged and looked at herself in the mirror. The suit fit her perfectly. She looked at the floor and saw the sleek outline of her body. Inside she saw the wiring that lined the inside of the suit. She touched the utility belt that hung slightly off her hips.   
"I wouldn't press anything..." It was too late. Max had already hit the ceiling. "As I was saying. Let me give you a run through, first. You activated the jet propulsion located in you heels. On the sides of your wrists are buttons that release the wings."  
Max listened intently as Bruce continued to tell her about every gadget. He led her to the exit of the cave and showed her her ride.  
"This is the batcycle. I've already downloaded your destination so all you have to do is hang on for the ride."  
"Simple enough." she said with a sigh.  
"And even more simple is you mission. All you have to do is give Terry his suit. Nothing more. Once he has it, he can handle the rest. No heroics, understand?"  
  
* * *  
Oh man. Okay, where am I. I looked down and saw that I was tightly strapped to an operating table. Suddenly a door opened and this tall figure emerged. Beyond him I could see a brown brick road and smelled a strong aroma of chocolate.  
"I see our little friend has come around." the figure said. He was a tall man, dressed in a green robes with a mask with antenna attached. He carried a scepter with an ant head on top.  
"Who are you and why am I here?" I said very annoyed.  
"My name is Ant. Welcome to my world." Ant said with a small bow. "Let me explain it to you. Society is on a sugar high. Addicted to a legal drug. Imagine a world without sugar. We'd go crazy."  
The lights were slowly coming on revealing a gigantic lab. I was right in the middle of these two machines filled with a honey colored liquid. There was a table next to me with needles and other operating tools.  
"My plan is too control the world using my sugar formula that I created in this factory. Now, how does one go about controlling the world. Children."  
Ant walked over to a giant computer that faced Terry. He turned it on revealing a large playroom overrun with children.  
"Candy is synonymous with children. I've acquired all these children over the last few months and kept them content with toys and candy until I'm ready to enact my plan."  
"So you're the one who has been taking all those kids and leaving candy behind. The police have been trying to crack down on you since..."  
"Yes, it was me. I've got all the children I need for right now. That's why you are here. Teenagers are a little more difficult to recruit. With all the diets and supermodels out today, it's hard to use candy as bait. But, I set up my stores near popular teen hangouts and add smaller doses of my formula to the candy. And my luck. However, I hope adults will be easier. It took me 3 weeks to capture one of you guys."  
"So what exactly are you going to do with me?"  
"Well, for now you will wait. But as soon as the formula is prepared, my worker ants will perform a little operation."  
"Operation to do what?"  
"Control your mind."  
* * *  
  
Max finally arrived at the factory. She parked her batcycle in the nearby bushes and walked around to the side of the building.  
"Max," Bruce said over the transmitter in her mask.  
"I'm here. Okay what next." Max said looking around making sure no one was watching her.  
"First of all, I found an old blueprint of the building. Hopefully it will be of some use. However, you need to find a way inside that is inconspicuous and easy to return to."  
"Well there's an air vent above me. I should be able to crawl through."  
"Good. Now remember-"  
"Find Terry and give him the suit. I got you the first time."  
  
Max took off the vent cover and hoisted herself into the vent. As she crawled she saw the light from the rooms in the factory. She looked through every vent cover hoping to find a trace of Terry. Near the end there was a turn in the vent tube. Max turned around and slid down the tube. At the bottom, there was a large vent cover. She heard people talking in the room.  
"The formula is still not at the right consistency. Heat it some more and we'll come back later and see if it's ready." an ant like creature said to the another.  
"What in the world..."Max thought to herself. The two creatures turned and walked to another table near the vent. Now she was able to see what they were looking at. Max saw a man laying on the table with brown shoes on. "Definitely Terry's feet." she thought. Max had to figure out how to get to Terry without the two creatures seeing her. The creatures walked to another station in the lab. Max quietly took off the vent cover and set it on the floor. She crawled out of the vent and turned the invisibility knob on her utility belt. She creeped over to where the two creatures were. She pulled out a batarang, waited, and threw it around both the creatures, knocking their heads together. They were knocked out cold.   
* * *  
What in the world was that? Then I heard these footsteps come nearer and saw a shadow along the wall. I recognized the outline of the batgirl costume.  
"No he didn't." I said shaking my head.  
"Yes he did. Calvary came to get you." Max said as she pulled back the hood of her suit. Just in time, too."  
"I've been working on these restraints but, as you can see, no luck." I said trying to move my arms. "You look good by the way."  
"I know. Anyway, Bruce gave me a new toy. This laser should be able to cut them."  
Max cut the restraints and I rubbed my wrists, trying to regain the feeling in my hand. Then I gave Max the biggest hug I have probably given anyone in my life.  
"Okay, Okay. Glad to see you too. Santa Claus brought you a present too." Max gave me my bookbag with the repaired bat suit in it. I walked behind one of the machines and changed into the suit. As soon as I put my hood on the boss was there to greet me.  
"McGinnis, you're all right, I presume. Good job Max."  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"So what's this guy trying to do?"  
"Well, he has this formula made from sugar that he's going to use to control people's minds and take over the world. He also is the guy who has been kidnapping all those children. He has them hidden somewhere in here.  
"Well, find the kids and get them out. I'm going to see if I can get you some back up."  
  
* * *  
Suddenly we heard these voices behind the door. There were five of the ant like men. Max and I turned toward the vent to escape, but as Max was climbing in she jumped back. This huge green and yellow bug came out of the vent. Next thing I knew Max and I were caught up in a sticky pink web of goo.  
The five little men dragged us down the hall and locked us in this room. We were hanging from the ceiling and below us was a multitude of the bugs like the one that had came out of the vent. If we ever got out of the web of goo we would be dinner to the little bugs.  
"McGinnis, what happened in there?" Bruce shouted through the transmitter.  
"We're back where I started, caught." I said leaning against the web.  
"Well, you guys sit tight. I'm trying to locate where the kids are and a nearby exit. I'll send you any information I can find."  
"So what do we do now?" Max said as she removed her hood and smoothing back her purple hair.  
"We sit and wait." I watched Max fixing her hair. It would take some time getting use to having a partner. "So how did he convince you to take the job" I said rubbing my head.  
"He really didn't have to convince me. I mean you've saved my skin so many times - I owe you this much. And I care about you."  
"Thanks. That means a lot. Not many people have friends that would risk their life for them. Man, I don't know why Bruce brought you into this.  
"Terry, there was no other way."  
"I know. But I wanted to be Batman. I volunteered. I was so mad at my dad being murdered that being Batman was a release. But you have everything going for you. Valedictorian. Scholarships. College. I love you enough to protect you from losing your life."  
"I know but- man, this is so outrageous. Terry, I am more afraid now than I have ever been in my life. I don't want to die Terry. I want to graduate, get married, have kids, discover cures for diseases." Max said as she began to cry. I've known Maxine Gibson from the first day of high school and never have seen her cry. Not even get glossy eyed.  
"Max, don't get vulnerable not now. Max, come on it'll be..." Finally I shut up and held Max. She wrapped her arms around me. Our embrace was not our usual hug. It was full of understanding. It was everything I felt ever since I became Batman that I could not express to anyone. Max was the only one who knows what it is to be seventeen and dead, yet still living. Then I did something. Hell must have froze over because I kissed Max. I don't what got into me. Our lips met in this tender kiss that had so much emotion behind it. She didn't stop me though, she just followed along. But one kiss was not enough to tell her everything my heart felt. I kissed her again. We held each other close I felt her heart beat through the fabric of the batsuit. We stopped and she looked at me. Before I could stammer out an explanation I heard Bruce's voice on the transmitter.  
"McGinnis. The kids are being held down the hall. I'm sending the plane."  
"Got you." I said to Bruce. I have to pull myself together try to get us out of here alive. I didn't know if Max could handle it though. "Max, are you going to be ok?"  
"I think I can handle it Terry. I just needed to..." Max stammered wiping her eyes.  
"Hey, I know you can do it." I gave Max a reassuring smile. I always viewed Max as one of those hard girls who was too focused on the future to have emotions like that. Maybe I was wrong.   
"I can probably use the laser gun to get the door open. But, of course, we have to get to the door with about becoming dinner." she said. A second ago she was crying and now she was spitting out ideas. Women.  
"Okay, I'm going to attach a batarang to the ceiling. You open the door. Then cut the net. I'll catch you before you fall. Then we'll swing over to the exit."  
Max succeeded in opening the door. I held on to her tight as she cut the net. It fell to the floor and the bugs began to devour it. Once we were out we ran down the hall and found the playroom with the kids.  
"There must be seventy kids in there. How are we supposed to get them all out?" Max whispered.  
Two more of the ant creatures this time women, came down the hall. Max and I became invisible and followed them into the room. I saw kids everywhere. They looked to be okay and it seemed that they were actually enjoying themselves. Getting them out maybe easier than I thought because there were only six attendants in the room.  
"Max, I'll handle the ants. You just get the kids out."  
Max made her way toward the other side of the room. One of the ants came toward me. I tied her up in the batrope and sealed her mouth. Max was near the exit working on the lock. I became visible and was about to capture two more ants, but this little kid blew my cover.  
"Hey, it's Batman!" the little boy yelled. Great.  
One of the ant women hit the alarm. I could hear the footsteps of the creatures coming down the hall. Max succeeded in getting the door open.  
"Hey kids, follow me outside!" she yelled. But those kids didn't move an inch. Suddenly the ant army burst through the door. They started to shoot the pink goo again. Max saw that the kids weren't moving. Then she ran and picked up 2 kids and was dragging a third outside. I was defending myself against all the ant men. I used a batarang to knock one of the goo guns away. The rest of the kids finally understood what was going on and ran outside the building. I looked outside and saw the batplane with a cage hanging below. Max was lifting all the kids into the cage. She ran back in the building to get a little girl clutching a baby doll who refused to move out of the corner. Max was struggling with the girl. Max finally gave up and picked the little girl up, threw her over her shoulder and ran out the building. Now that the place was empty, I ran toward the exit.  
"Terry, watch out." Max yelled. I turned just in time to see the batarang knock the gun away from one of the ants who was behind me. I ran outside and jumped in the batplane. Max hung from the cage. I took her to the side of the building and she jumped in the batcycle. I followed her as she drove back to Gotham. We saw the police heading toward the factory. They signaled for me to lower the children onto a truck. Then I started back to the Batcave, glad that this sticky adventure was over.  
but there's still more......  
* * *  
  
"Bravo." Bruce said in his same low tone when he saw Max and I walking into the batcave.  
"Nothing to it." I said. I took off my hood and leaned against the table. Max sat in a chair. "Especially with the great help you sent me." Max looked up and gave a tired smile.  
"I'm sure a lot of parents are thanking you guys tonight."  
"You should have seen Max carry all those kids. She'd be a champions housewife!"  
"Yeah right. But it was hard to get those kids to cooperate, especially that last little girl. I think I pulled something trying to get her."  
I left the batcave and went inside the manor. In the kitchen, I grabbed two cans of Fizz and headed into the living room where Max and Bruce were talking.  
"But what am I going to tell my folks?" Max said to Bruce.  
"He'll come up with one of his famous stories." I said handing Max a Fizz. Then I sat beside her on the couch.  
"You'll tell them that you got a job with Wayne Enterprises."  
"So I'm going to lie?"  
"Not exactly. If you choose to accept, then you do have a job there in our new high school internship program. You'll be our first and maybe only participant."  
"Man, she gets the cool excuse. I just get to be the personal assistant. Not fair at all." I said throwing a pillow at Max.  
"I know how much you have going for you Max. I don't want fighting crime to deter you from that. You are only going to be Batgirl part time. Most of your time will be spent behind the scenes doing research."  
"So I don't suit up everyday?"  
"No. Only in extreme situations."  
"So ,Robin, the first thing I want you to do is-"  
"What did I tell you about calling me that?"  
I knew Max hated that name. She told me that when she found out I was Batman. Sometimes I just like to see her mad. Bruce and Ace left and Max and I went outside and sat on the balcony. The night summer air was cool as the wind blew through the trees. Max and I sat on the balcony and put our legs thought the spaces in the rails. Another gust of wind blew, and I put my arm around Max. She lay her head on my shoulder and gave a deep sigh.  
"Terry," she said in a low voice.  
"Yes, Robin?" She rolled her eyes at me and shook her head.  
"What was that kiss about? I mean, what were you trying to say?"  
"I don't why I did that. I'm sorry if I-"  
"No don't be. I didn't stop you. I just want to know if you kissed me to comfort me or was it because you have feelings for me or...."   
"I'm not sure of that myself. Max, I've always liked you in a funny kind of way."  
"Really?" she said with a look of surprise. I had never really thought too much of my feelings about Max because I was never sure of them. At times I would like her in a friendly way and at other times in a romantic way. Sometimes I even thought of her as a sister. I could never get them straight.  
"I never said anything because, well, I didn't understand how I felt. Plus, I knew how you were about relationships. I knew guys just weren't a priority for you now." I said messing with an ant on the ground. Then Max began to chuckle a little. "What's so funny?"  
"It's just that I've kind of felt the same way. I never told you because of Dana and I didn't want to be a homewrecker or something. Plus, I kind of liked how things were between me and you. I didn't have to do anything special. I could be myself and act how I always do. Then, I wasn't too sure about how I felt about you. I kind of viewed you as a brother or a cousin."  
"How have we known each other for this long and this conversation never came up?" I squashed the ant I was messing with.  
"I don't know. Every time we ever had a relationship conversation, it was always about you and Dana. It probably never crossed our minds." Max said as she picked a bug off my pants.  
"Well, I know that me and Dana are finished for good. It makes no sense to keep running around in circles. But I'm not telling you this because I'm on the rebound or anything."  
"I know you wouldn't do that Terry." Max closed her eyes and sighed again. The wind blew again and it smelled of rain. I held Max tighter in my arms.  
"The kiss- I just can't seem to explain it. But, I don't regret it. It was like something I had to get out."  
"I know, we could have me sugar zombies. I guess it was like now or never."  
"I hate that it took us hanging over flesh eating bugs for it to come out. But you kissed back?"  
"Well, I was just so messed up and you had perfect timing. It was like everything I felt went into that kissed. It spoke for me."  
"Exactly. So what does this mean for us and our friendship?" I sais as I looked into Max's big brown eyes. I always found comfort in her eyes. Now I was looking for answers.  
"What do you want it to mean?" Max caressed my cheek and stared into my eyes.   
"It's hard to imagine myself as Maxine Gibson's boyfriend. It would shock a lot of people. People wouldn't believe Maxine- no- nonsense- no- relationship Gibson would really hook up with Terry hopeless romantic McGinnnis."  
"And it would be hard for people to believe that two seventeen year old Hamilton-Hill students are Batman and Batgirl."  
"Max," I paused. What do I really want Max and I to be? If we start, there is no turning back. This conversation will never go away. My new life as Batman will probably never go away. For years to come we will be partners in fighting crime. In time, we will be the only ones who know. Bruce and the commissioner won't be around forever. I don't want to end up like Bruce, a lonely old man living in solitude. With Max, I could still have a real life. Who else could I be with? No one else could understand like Max. "Look, we only have each other."  
"And no matter who we find we will always still be alone." she said looking deep into my eyes."  
"All I'm saying is that I want us to be alone together." Then I kissed Max again. I held her tight in my arms. The wind blew trough my hair. Max laid her hand on my head and ran her finger through my hair and caressed my face. I could feel the trickle of tears flow down her cheek. We kissed for some time in that tight embrace. Then for hours more we sat on the balcony hand and hand and fell peacefully asleep.   
Yep, Max is who I want. No, Max is who I need. Fate brought us together tonight.  
  
The End 


End file.
